videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Super Star
Virtual Console |mode= Single-player |rating= (SNES) (VC) |plat1= SNES |nabox= |eubox= }} Kirby Super Star, known as Kirby's Fun Pak in Europe and as Kirby of the Stars Super Deluxe in Japan, is a platforming, action game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was later re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console and a remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, was made for the Nintendo DS system. The game features eight sub-games, mostly platforming-oriented while a few are minigames. Games *'Spring Breeze' is a short-remake of the original Kirby's Dream Land and uses the gameplay and updated graphics of Kirby Super Star. The game's plot is the same, King Dedede steals all the food in Dream Land and Kirby has to recover it. Unlike the original, Float Islands and Castle Lololo have merged and Kaboola doesn't appear. Also, upon reaching Castle Dedede, Kirby does not have to face all the previous bosses he fought. *'Dyna Blade' is the second game in which Kirby must stop Dyna Blade from disturbing Dream Land's crops. It uses a world map, with four levels Kirby must clear and a boss at the end. The boss at the end is Dyna Blade. There are also two secret areas and a mini-boss that moves across the world map. *'Gourmet Race' is a game in which Kirby must race King Dedede to the finish line while trying to eat the most food along the way. Beating the courses are important as they give you 30 points for every course beaten and food adds additional points to your overall score. There are three levels, and the player can choose to race either King Dedede or his "ghost", which is the player's best attempt at the race. You can also race on the courses without King Dedede. There are no snacks but the goal is to go as fast as possible, like when going against Dedede, but your fastest time is recorded for each course. *'The Great Cave Offensive' is a game in which Kirby must explore a cave, after becoming trapped in it, and recover treasure while trying to escape. here are many different rooms containing hidden treasure chests with prizes that raise the player's score and completion rate. The maximum score is 9999990, which by collecting all 60 treasures. You go through four worlds, only to end up on the first world to go on a warp star for Kirby to escape from the cave. *'Revenge of Meta Knight' is a game where Meta Knight attempts to conqueror Dream Land with his battleship, the Halberd. Each area has a time limit, which will cost Kirby a life if it hits zero. It is particularly plot-based, featuring comments from the various crew members of the Halberd. Every time you beat a round, either the ship takes damage or Kirby tries to get back on the Halberd. At the bottom of the screen, there is a meter showing how the Halberd is doing. *'Milky Way Wishes' is the sixth game in the game. The Sun and Moon have been fighting around the planet Popstar. A person about the size of Kirby bouncing on a ball, Marx, tells Kirby he must travel to different planets and defeat the boss at the end of each one in order to reach the giant comet NOVA, who gives Kirby a wish. But Marx caused the Sun and Moon to fight, so Marx wishes to take over Popstar. There are 10 planets Kirby visits although two of them are unnamed: Popstar (only in cutscenes), Floria, Skyhigh, Hotbeat, Halfmoon, Mechani, Aquarius, Cavius, Marx's Planet, and the Copy Planet. Unlike the other platform games, Kirby cannot copy the abilities of enemies he inhales; instead, he collects "Deluxe Copy Ability Pedestals". These are items with abilities on them that, once in Kirby's possession, allow the player to select them from a list of abilities. It also features a scrolling space shooter stage near the end in which you fight Nova's Nucleus. After that, you fight Marx. When he is beaten, he flies into NOVA, who then explodes, stopping Marx from taking over Popstar. *'The Arena' is the final game in Kirby Super Star. The Arena acts as a boss rush mode that allows Kirby to fight all the bosses from the previous games all in one. At the beginning, Kirby is able to choose any ability he wants before entering the arena. In-between bosses, he is able to choose between two random abilites and/or grab a Maxim Tomato(limited amount only) before fighting the next boss. The bosses are fought in a random order each time, but the last boss is always Marx. Minigames *'Samurai Kirby' is a timing mini-game similar to Kirby's Adventure's Quick Draw. There are five opponents, which get progressively more difficult. The objective is to attack the opponent at the right time without being too early or too late. Reaction times are based on the 1/100 of a second. The hundredths of a second go by whole numbers (e.g. 24/100 of a second would be displayed on the screen as "24"). *'Megaton Punch' is a timing mini-game. In it, the player must punch a stack of platforms by hitting the mark as close as possible in several different timing mechanics, attempting to cause more damage than the opponent. The best score you can get is 201. Another version was later featured in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Gameplay Kirby Super Star plays like a standard 16-bit era platforming video game, in which Kirby, the main character, can go left, right, up and down on a two dimensional plane. Throughout each level, Kirby must avoid touching environmental hazards and a variety of enemies, who mostly have their own attacks. Kirby has a health meter, and when this is depleted, Kirby loses one life and returns to a save point. If he loses all of his lives, the game ends. Kirby Super Star allows Kirby to copy the abilities of his enemies, and then perform a wide range of attacks using these abilities. Kirby wears different hats and changes color according to the ability he is using. One of the unique features of this Kirby game is the addition of a "helper". The helper is an enemy-turned-friend who follows Kirby around and helps fight enemies. A second player can use an additional controller to control the helper, making a solo experience into a two-player adventure. The helper also sometimes has abilities that Kirby does not when taken control of by a second player. For instance, if Kirby got a Wheel Kirby power and turned it into a helper, Kirby could ride on the helper. While Kirby would die after falling into a pit, a helper character had no such vulnerability. Most of the mini-games have two-player modes as well. Category:Video Games Category:1996 games Category:1997 games Category:2009 games Category:2010 games